


The Memory Harry Never Mentioned

by TreasureHunterGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasureHunterGirl/pseuds/TreasureHunterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry saw another memory of Snape's that he has never mentioned; a secret he also vows to keep. Set during Chapter 33 of Deathly Hallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memory Harry Never Mentioned

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has been done before but here is my version. Hope you like it.

Harry watched on as the memory faded and another one formed. He recognised the two people immediately; it was his mother Lily again and, of course, Severus Snape. Judging by their appearance this wasn't long before his parents' murder. Harry suddenly noticed that his mother was heavily pregnant; she didn't have much more than a year to live.

The two figures were in a small room and were talking in urgent whispers. Harry moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"Please, Lily," Snape implored, desperation in his dark eyes.

"We can't Severus, _I_ can't," Lily replied, tears creeping into her eyes.

"Why can't you, you didn't have a problem with it 9 months ago," he said motioning towards her rather large middle.

She glared at him but there was no venom in her eyes. Finally she blinked and let the tears roll.

Snape cupped her face in his hand and wiped a tear away with his thumb. He sighed; "I'm sorry. I know how hard this is for you."

Harry watched on, wondering what was going on. What was this memory that Snape had wanted him to see?

Lily moved closer to Snape and allowed him to hold her. They both stood there for a while in silence.

Snape broke away first. "I know that this can never be," he said as tears glossed his own eyes. "But I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always love you."

Harry wondered why his mother did not reprimand Snape for saying such things when she was clearly already with his father.

Lily sobbed and watched as Snape headed towards the door.

"Wait…" she finally managed to call out and Snape turned at once to face her again. She hurried to him and they shared on last kiss before she pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Hey!" Harry called out, to no avail. He was still having a hard time processing what was going on.

"You know what I will have to do," Lily was saying to Snape. "For all our sakes."

Snape nodded stiffly; "A secret I will take with me to the grave."

"You must promise me to never tell, you must keep up the charade to the very end."

"I promise..." He turned away again. Harry noticed that the man's face was now streaked with tears.

Suddenly a noise caught all of their attentions. It sounded like a door. Lily and Snape's eyes both darted to the closed door of the room they occupied.

"It's James," whispered Lily.

Snape gave Lily one more sorrowful look and said; "Take care of our baby," before he disapparated with a soft _pop_ sound and the memory faded.

Harry's mouth dropped open as he finally realised what was going on. His pregnant mother, Snape's baby, him, Harry. Could Snape really be his father? But he looked so much like James. It must have been a mistake. But before Harry could think too hard on the matter another memory began to form and his attention was once again brought to his young mother.

She was looking down into a baby's cot and Harry could hear a small cry coming from within. He edged closer unsure whether or not he wanted to look upon his infant self. When he finally did reach his mother's side he noticed that she looked exhausted. The baby made another crying noise and Harry looked down at it. It was definitely him; he looked as though he had only been born minutes before and perhaps that was the case. His hair was already a thick, black mass atop his small head and when the eyes opened they were already a startling bright green; identical to his mother's. The lightning bolt scar and his glasses were both absent of course and so was something else, but Harry could not quite put his finger on what it was.

His mother leant forward and stroked the baby's cheek, smiling sadly. Then, suddenly, as though she had made the decision just at that moment, she pulled out her wand.

Harry looked at her alarmed and took a step back. But she merely stood there for a moment. Harry could not read her expression. She lifted her wand and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, without opening her eyes again, she pointed the wand at the baby and began to mutter a complex spell.

"What are you doing?" Harry cried aloud before he could stop himself.

Of course, she did not answer, and when she opened her eyes tears leaked out of them.

Harry looked back into the cot and saw the baby again with no mark upon him but something had changed, the thing that Harry had thought was missing before was there but he still couldn't figure out what it was.

"A transfiguration spell?" Harry jumped at the voice that had asked the question; he didn't know anyone else was here.

"Yes," his mother simply replied looking down at a small house elf. "And I will ask you not to mention this to my husband."

"Of course mistress," the elf replied.

Harry looked from his mother to the elf to the baby and realised what she had meant when she said to Snape; _"You know what I will have to do…for all our sakes…"_

As the memory began to fade Harry caught a glimpse of a familiar face turning away from the window and knew that he must have been there the whole time because this was his memory after all.


End file.
